


hide

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: hey guys, this is my first one-shot and it's a poem i wrote, i would really appreiciate your interpretations of i and some helpfull feedback to help my writing along and if i should continue writing, thanks gee xx





	hide

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


I’m hidding

it’s dark

i can’t see

i close my eyes and see them,

all the lifeless bodies on the ground

all because of him

the love

the sacrifice

the hate

all for nothing

i hear a movement

footsteps

i hope it’s not too late

to escape

to run

he’s coming closer

i stand brave for the final sacrifice

i hope that all may once be right again

you’re the light at the end of my tunnel

it’s time to join you

the love

the sacrifice 

the hate

it’s time to end this

i stand waiting for him to see me

i yell

even if I join the others you will never win

his manical laughter ringing in my head

foolish girl he yells

nobody can beat me

i whisper back,

of course we will win

we have accepted that we must die 

and in turn we come off all the better

i think of all the love that I posses and watch

as the green light takes it all away

into the darkness, 

the final sacrifice


End file.
